


【授权翻译】White Solace

by amberjune



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberjune/pseuds/amberjune
Summary: 你是他的。





	【授权翻译】White Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [white solace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756395) by [blooshboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooshboy/pseuds/blooshboy). 



 

 

###

你的出生就是一个错误。你生来邪恶不堪。你七岁的时候，勺子自己掉下了台面，你站在那里，眼前是妈妈严厉的脸色。你十岁的时候，打碎的玻璃在脚下散落一地，而妈妈已经上百次告诉过你，连指印都看不出的你，愚钝至极。你十四岁的时候，脸颊上全是年长的那个Shaw留下的指节痕迹，还有一张他父亲写的纸条，告诉你妈妈你一定是哪里有问题。你十九岁的时候，无论她对你如何施暴，你都毫发未伤。她担保她会把你的怪异从皮囊底下揍出来，而你也相信她——那么痛，一定有什么理由。

为了逃离，你在脑海你杜撰起自己最终会被妈妈杀死的故事。你自由，充满诗意，如此地勇敢，仿佛那是镌刻在你骨子里的一般。你差点就直视了妈妈的眼睛，因为不管你做什么，都感觉是错的。你的皮肤上有新鲜的伤痕，就为了证明你是个错误，可你的精神却如此坚韧，思绪如此厚重柔韧，一点也不如你那般惧怕皮带的鞭挞。

 

Mr. Graves是如此的英俊，于是你将他奉为王子。他是你的故事里唯一的好人，而且他爱你——还是个错误。几乎称得上是愚蠢。Mr. Graves大而温暖的双手让衣服的硬边都变得柔软，让你的心发麻，让妈妈的失望都显得遥远。妈妈让你去银行存钱的时候，你们在银行相遇了。你的结巴让柜员不耐烦了起来，因为你就是不能把头从胸前抬起来，声音含糊不清，而你放下那几个硬币的手也抖个不停。

然而，就像故事里写的那样，Mr. Graves突然来到你身边，却对自己正在触碰一个错误浑然不觉。暖意瞬间将你包围。他身上的气味是那么迷人，他轻声对柜员说着什么，瞬间缓和了气氛，轻而易举地完成了存款。当事情办完后，Mr. Graves转身面向你，脸上是明亮的笑容。你的眼睛睁大了，随即视线下落。

你茫然地接过柜员的收据，开始急急忙忙朝银行大门走去，差点在出去路上的大理石台阶上绊倒。你的心提到了嗓子眼。一只手捉住你的手肘，把你推进一条巷子里，心又瞬间沉了下去。你被逼着紧贴日晒后温热的砖墙，紧闭双眼。你已习以为常。你是一个怪胎。一个被驱逐的人。你早已习惯被邻居家的男孩粗暴推搡，朝你喊着污言秽语。可是，接着，一股熟悉的柔和气息朝你扑来，你睁开眼睛。

Mr. Graves打量着你，仿佛你是一只受伤的鸟类，而他为翅膀扭曲的样子着迷。这理应让你感到困扰，可这是你那么长时间以来得到最多的关注，怂恿得你私底下那股冲动再次涌起——你贪恋地望了一眼Mr. Graves俊朗的外表，垂下眼。

“你还好吗，孩子？”

“很好，先生，我——我很抱歉。”你小声说，这些话让你感到痛苦。

“你到底在抱歉什么呢？”

__你又有多少时间？_ _

 

妈妈不喜欢音乐，也不喜欢其他东西，而且尤其不喜欢你哼歌，于是你将牙关咬得死死的，极力抑制这股冲动。在你跑腿的路上有一间报刊亭，那边上开了一家蛋糕店，你冒死在附近逗留几分钟，因为店老板总是把店门敞开，让音乐流淌而出。他们的那个录播机总是循环播放着一首不知名的悲伤乐曲。不过你记下了歌词，在路上哼了起来，并在回家前赶快把它忘记。

Mr. Graves觉得你的声音很好听。 _ _（我多想有人能爱我，有人能拥有我。）__

“你是那么的特别，我的男孩。”Mr. Graves说，膝盖轻轻靠着你蜷起的关节。你坐在巷子里的一扇门前——Mr. Graves几步就来到了你身边，而你极力试图蜷得更紧，双手纠缠缩在两腿和胸前的位置。

“看这个。”他说，伸出手掌。Mr. Graves的一举一动都让你欲罢不能。这一次，Mr. Graves的手掌上方腾起了一小簇火焰，明亮，跳跃着。“这就是你，Credence。能够点亮整个世界的火焰。”

__（若给我天使的翅膀，展翅高飞，我将逃离这禁锢。）_ _

他忽然收起拳头，你不知道这是否也是一个暗喻——可就在你能想太多之前，Mr. Graves捧住你的脸。他靠得那么近，你几乎不能呼吸。他从未亲吻过你，然而Mr. Graves温柔的手让你觉得他就是让人坠入爱河的王子。

__（我要飞向我那可怜的爱人，我将愿意赴死。）_ _

 

找到那孩子。找到那孩子。找到那孩子。无论如何如何捂住耳朵，这句话依旧阴魂不散。仿佛有人在冲着你的耳朵尖叫，片刻不停。你感觉仿佛你的人生与那孩子捆绑在了一起，仿佛Mr. Graves的疼爱全数取决于那个孩子。如果你找不到那孩子，你便一无是处，毫无价值。你将无法像Mr. Graves一样施魔法，你将无法离开妈妈的房子，你的存在毫无 _ _意义__ 。

你身后响起一声锐响，吓了你一跳，差点把印着可怖金发女巫和漆黑字母的传单掉在地上。Mr. Graves凭空出现，流畅地向你大步走来，上前捉住你的手腕，将你紧紧拥在胸前，脸埋在你颈间。为了这般拥抱你，他得俯下身，但他依然这么做了，仿佛这是一件再正常不过的事——轻松而优雅。欲望是罪，腐蚀你的身体。你愣在原地，手臂僵硬地垂在身侧。

“我的男孩，”Mr. Graves的气息拂过你的皮肤，温暖湿润，有些发痒，“我好久没有见到你了。”

只是一个星期，你思忖道，但你什么也没说。Mr. Graves一放开你，你就又缩成了一团。Mr. Graves的拇指拂过他的下颌，动作轻柔，问道，“你为什么不肯露出眼睛呢？”

心脏就要跳出喉头，你斗胆抬眼望向这个王子——这让你止不住眨眼，你知道——第二下的时候，Mr. Graves眼中纯粹的情感让你吓了一跳。他俊朗的神情悬挂在欲望与好奇的平衡点上。仿佛他想要将你拆食入腹，只为将你啐出来，单纯为了这么做罢了。任人摆布，却又不完全如此。

“噢，Credence。”他叹息，握着你的手腕把你拉近，翻过你的另一只手。你的手掌上布满伤痕，可说实在的，这些全在你见到他的那一刹那被忘得一干二净，可现在却又刺刺地疼着，仿佛那是新添的深伤口。他舒缓了疼痛，在你开口前便把传单留下的细小伤口清理干净。

你觉得，如果他一直这样修理你，你会故意弄伤自己，就为了感受那双抚摸自己的手。

 

他给你的项链在你的皮肤上如烙铁一般，你把它塞在了衬衫下面。你一丝不苟地沿着领子描绘它的形状，好让它不那么明显，因为你的妈妈会把它从你脖子上扯下来。会因为这个奇异的符号咒骂你的邪恶，把你推到一桶圣水里，就像你十六岁时灯泡炸裂的那一次。你依旧会在午夜惊醒，手掐着自己的脖子，气喘吁吁，仿佛睡眠中的你一直无法呼吸。

你把这个符号铭记于心。你紧张的时候会勾勒它的轮廓。在羊毛裤面上描绘出三角形的形状，指甲陷入大腿——确保这一切都在台面下进行，这样妈妈才看不到。接着，你画出一个圆——描摹好几次让它看上去端正——再到中间的竖线。一次又一次，直到你心定神凝，妈妈的话不在那么刺耳。你在洗澡后往赤裸的皮肤上勾画，由此引发的全身颤栗让你感到无比罪恶。你在胸膛上，腹部轻轻描画，有时是嘴唇——你盯着自己的镜像，看着那双邪恶扭曲的眼睛不争气地染上水汽。

在某些夜晚——也就一两次——你想象Mr. Graves囚禁你，亲自在你的手腕上画下那个符号。接着，因为你卑劣不堪，因为你十恶不赦且无药可救，你想象他在这个符号的正中央亲吻你。

 

这天是采购日。你要去集市购买面包蔬菜，把它们按顺序在厨房里摆放好。妈妈精打细算把他们每个人基本上都喂饱，她有特定的买主，这样她既能买便宜的东西，又能躲避她所谓反巫师招惹来的嘲笑。你最年长，所以你理所当然接过了这个跑腿的任务。你对此并不介意，因为不用派传单了——不用在路人接过传单扫过一眼，嗤笑着把纸张揉成一团的时候，畏缩在那些怪异的眼神之下。

于是，你在前往集市的途中，心情异常明亮，哼起了那首歌。

__（明日我将锒铛入狱，留我爱孤独一人。）_ _

你尽可能迅速完成采购，好留一些时间在音乐店旁逗留，再往家里走。离家不远，你与Harry Shaw和他的小团体狭路相逢。你的胃拧成一团。你低下头，沿着路边走，把购物袋挡在胸前。突然间，你的肩膀被人推搡了一把，以为自己似乎撞上了某家商店的外墙壁，然而你却被推进了一条巷子。手中的包裹跌落下来，你极力直起身，看到了他们下流的神情，心沉到了胃里——你背上已经有五条赤裸裸的皮带伤痕了。

Harry Shaw和他的朋友们走进巷子里。你愿意付出任何代价，只要能马上回家。你还是个孩子的时候，Harry比你高，比你年长，比你聪明，总是找你的茬。他对你评头论足，而没有人会这么做，他会喊你的名字，甚至会注视你。成为公众人物后，他稍微消停了些，但你认为权利必然伴随着利益。因为只要他站上台的时候一清二白，便没人管议员Harry Shaw Jr.在巷子里是不是拜访过一个本地怪胎。

“你去哪里呢，小子？”Harry问，露出邪恶的笑容和蛇蝎般的自若。

“我不想惹上麻烦，Mr. Shaw。”你的声音在颤抖。Harry的笑容加深了。

“我也不想，亲爱的。”Harry说着，换上一副虚假的关切神情，“可是，大家都在讨论，赛伦礼拜教堂的烂摊子好像有些棘手了。而且，我们又看到了你——一个来自特殊家庭的特殊男孩。议员是做什么的？”

“求你了。”你说，气若游丝。

巷子尽头有一扇上了锁的门。你在Harry步步倒逼你倒退，碰上铁栏杆的时候，你才注意到它的存在。现在，你被完全困住了。Harry伸手，手指抚摸你上衣领上的布料，下滑到你的腹部，来回游走。这正是王子现身的完美时刻了，可那只是一个故事，只存在于你的脑海里。

“看看你，”他说，“看着挺正经的。没人想到你会到处派传单，在我的城市里制造恐慌吧。”

Harry的朋友们从侧面围上来，看似十分急于伤害你。但Harry的眼神没有从你的身上离开，这是一个“别动”的警示。于是只剩你和他了。Harry的手从衣领来到了脖子，拇指重重按压在喉咙下方。你脉搏加速。你敢担保他一定感知到了你的恐慌，因为他的眼睛跳跃着愉悦的光芒，嘴角露出笑。

“我该拿你怎么办呢，Credence？我怎么才能给你的小团体传个话呢？”

恐惧让你眩晕，你开始撒谎。

“我去让妈妈叫停那些集会。我去让她不要打扰你的竞选。拜托了，Mr. Shaw，我——”

“安静。”他轻轻说，拇指拂过你的喉咙，划过下颌，停在下巴。他久久停留在那里，拇指微微抵着你的下唇。他蓝色的眼睛在巷子的阴影下看上去就像一抹漆黑，那双眼睛里闪着什么新的东西，让你不禁打寒战。你还来不及多想，他狠狠朝你的腹部踹一脚，你的后脑立即被撞在铁门上。你跌倒在地。他转身离去。

__（身处冰冷的监狱，头枕磐石。）_ _

 

Mr. Graves今天没什么耐心，因为你给他的依旧是无用的消息。你的胸腔闷得发慌，仿佛任何一秒就会爆炸。你的头依旧痛着，背上伤痕累累，而Mr. Graves很可能开始觉得你无用了。生来错误扭曲。没有魔力，不能找到那个孩子，除了在他试图给你一个未来的时候低声乞求，你一无是处。他的目光是如此锐利，迅速打量了一下你——无论你怎么努力看上去若无其事，他总能看穿你。

 _ _又是你妈妈，我的男孩，__ 他低声说。那双美丽眼睛的缝隙里是愤怒，然而那双环上你肩膀的手却是坚定的。他迫使你转过身。碰到背的时候你畏缩了一下，但那疼痛很快就消失殆尽了。 _ _就像新生一般。__ 你期望他能把你转回去，但他却没了动静。他猛拽了你一把，盯着你的皮带，解开它抽出来的手指指节发白。他攥着那根皮带，粗重地喘了一口气，他说， _ _你的血还在这上面__ ，仿佛那是他所见过最可怕的事。

 _ _我要剁了她的手。__ 他突然坚定地保证。你看着他，胸腔一阵疼痛。

 _ _我要用这皮带勒住她的喉咙，Credence——__ 他在颤抖。

你吻了他。

 

你不顾后果地堕落。你感觉自己就像路过镇上 _ _某个__ 区域时，妈妈嗤之以鼻的那些疯癫女人。你感觉自己像被人疼爱的人。只有王子才要假装拒绝的东西。极致的堕落与绝对的放纵。跪伏在Mr. Graves大腿间的时候，你感觉自己就像《圣经》里说的任意一种罪恶。你从未如此觉得自己是一个怪胎，可当他赞美你的时候，一切都变了。

他说，你就是为他而生。他说，他看见你，在未来，与他并肩而行。他把你按在旅馆充满潮气的床垫上的时候，在你的两腿间肆虐的时候，他告诉你，你是如此特别。因为，你生而错误扭曲，而当他与你在一起的时候，这都显得不那么糟了。如果他会在你每一次犯下罪过后都亲吻你，如果他认为你是如此美丽—— _ _就像白日梦，亲爱的，你的脸__ ——在你因情欲与羞耻而脸红的时候，在你因渴望乞求靠近他的时候。

这几天你一直心事重重。你数着能再次见到他的日子，仿佛能够再臣服于他身下的承诺是唯一能支撑你的支柱。这个吻冲垮了你们之间横贯的那道大坝，而现在看来你们简直难舍难分。或者，至少，是 _ _你__ ——而已。无论你做什么，他都保持着他优雅的风度。

你把他放倒在床上，把他的老二纳入体内，耸动胯部。你不知道，是不是即使在你这么做的时候，他还想着找到那孩子。即使在你使出浑身解数，用上你从破产酒吧那些邪恶女人口中模糊听来的伎俩的时候。你想对他有用处。也许你永远找不到那孩子，但你能在他濒临崩溃前望进他的眼睛，这一刻他掌握了全世界。也许你永远找不到那孩子，但你能凭借你的努力将他卷进风暴。

 _ _就好像你被调教过一样__ ，他粗重地低语——放在你腰上的手指半指责似地加深了力度。

 

“你几个小时前就应该到家了。”你关上身后的门时，妈妈说。Mr. Graves今天把你叫到了一条巷子里，告诉你有一个英国巫师被捕了，而那个人认识一个你要找的那种孩子。他告诉你，那个孩子已经死了，如果你不抓紧时间，这个在纽约的孩子也会死。他尽可能告诉你他从那个巫师处得来的细节，你极力把它们记在脑里。他告诉你那些事故是无法保存魔力的身体爆发所致的。接着，就在他告诉你那些征兆的时候，你开始从你的人生中找到模糊的映像。你是怎么长大的。你还来不及鼓起勇气提出疑问，他瞟了一眼手表，匆匆离去了——在你嘴角留下一吻。

现在天黑了。你在进门前就想着解下皮带。妈妈坐在餐桌前，挺直腰杆，两眼紧闭，双手在大腿上扣在一起。

“你去哪儿了，Credence？”她问，语气里满是失望。你已尝试过无数次不去在乎，可你的心无一例外沉到了谷底。你的手掌黏湿，皮肤也好像缩水了一号。紧绷得难受。

“我去第一赛伦的图书馆找书了。”你说，自己也觉得谎言拙劣不堪。

她叹了口气，站起身，看着你伸出手。你收出皮带递了过去。你伸出手，手心朝上，闭上眼睛。

“十。”她轻轻说。你浸入你的故事里。

你幻想着自己在欧洲的什么地方，那里有无边无际的绿草。动物闲散漫步在你的四周，你是自由的。没有围栏—— _ _一__ ——没有围栏，只有—— _ _二__ ——绿草，动物，还有小房子。你穿着不合身的衣服，可能是王子的，或许王子喜欢你的袖子长到指关节处—— _ _三__ 。

今天晴空万里。通常不是这样的。通常情况下，会有点阴云，你会担心你的谷子—— _ _四__ ——或者，别的东西。平凡普通到可怕的东西。而且，你只用担心这些东西。今天是晴天，于是你没有平时那么担心了—— _ _五__ ——还有，你会魔法。你会王子平常练习的那种魔法，你也会一挥—— _ _六__ ——手就能治愈伤口。有时王子回到家中，疲惫不堪，满身血迹，那是因为他出征为你而战，为你而—— _ _七__ ——他说他会杀死任何一个胆敢夺走你的人。你会微笑地安慰他，然后你会用魔法治疗他的伤。他说你—— _ _八__ ——穿着他的衣服很美。

今天王子没有受伤，而且天气晴好。阳光照亮了他的眼睛，他向旁处望去，英俊的面庞浮现一抹微笑。无边无际的绿，动物，一所房子，还有你的王子—— _ _九__ 。

你任由他把你拉近，由他吻上你的唇—— _ _十__ ——你幻想皮带跌落地面的闷响是风声。你幻想你的手之所以那么疼痛，是因为你把你的王子拥得那么紧。

 

Harry Shaw去世的消息占满了报纸的版面。早餐时Chastity提起这件事，妈妈皱了皱眉——叫她闭嘴，短暂了瞥了你一眼，视线移开。你的胃扭成了一团，仿佛酝酿着一场风暴。昨天上午发传单的时候，Harry推搡了你，闪闪发亮的靴子把传单踩在脚下的积水滩里，放声大笑地转身离去。昨晚你想伤害Harry。你想象你把他引导一条巷子里，你背后藏着一块砖头。你朝他的膝盖还是脚上砸了下去，成了在他跌倒时转身离去的那个人。你把“怪胎”这个词从他口中扯了出来。你想象了无数种脚本，却都不及事实这般残酷。

Modesty又在唱歌了。四面高墙向你围来。

__Your momma, my momma, witches never cry._ _

你的视线从汤碗上抬起，看见妈妈的下颌紧缩，握着勺子的指节发白。

__Your momma, my momma, witches gonna burn._ _

她直直地望进你的眼睛。

 

Mr. Graves重重地喘息，咬紧嘴唇，炙热的眼神通过半闭的眼睛望着你。他握着他老二的根部，让顶端划过你的脸颊，抵在你嘴唇的皱褶上，意味深长地停留在下唇。你在那惊人的长度上极其细微地舔舐，合拢嘴唇极其细微地吮吸。

__你得停下来，我的男孩。_ _

__可我不想这么做，Mr. Graves。_ _

 

—END—

2017/6/17


End file.
